


Breathe

by pandasass



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cullenlingus, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I love them so much, Oral Sex, Other, They are still kinda sassy but not??, Vaginal Sex, Vanderwood being all domestic, Vanderwood you cutie, spoil them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasass/pseuds/pandasass
Summary: You have been dating the agent Vanderwood, for about a year now. Everyone sees them as this big tough man, but you? You see a different side of them. A side, they don't show very often.After they disappeared for week, which is usual, but they seem extra exhausted. So what do you do? Spoil them. In more ways than one





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!!!  
> Back at it again with a VanderFic  
> There wasn't enough Vanderfluff/smut so I made it my personal mission to fix this. Vanderwood is MY WORLD. I love them more than life.  
> I did take a different approach because I have this HC that once they become close to someone they mellow out and are just.. kinda warm?? I don't know if that makes sense, but I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Sorry for any typos again ^^ it hasn't been edited??? Cause I'm lazy... I'll fix them eventually
> 
> I know Cheritz confirmed them as "him" but I still tried to use they/them because I still HC them as non-binary ^^

It’s been a week.

One. Whole. Fucking. Week. 

This happens often, where they just disappear for an unknown amount of time. You knew when you first met that they were not in a normal profession. Heck, you even knew it before meeting them because of Seven. Then when you met you were so focused on trying to save EVERYONE you barely even noticed them. That was until they stole Sevens phone. I wasn’t like you didn’t know they were there. You had talked and definitely flirted, but they were so busy, as were you, so the two of you didn’t interact that much. If you did it was mainly concerning V and trying to help Seven. But, that text conversation changed everything. You noticed them more, went out of your way to help them and make sure they were taking care of themselves as well, which never seemed to be an issue. The two of you talked more and more, eventually Seven noticed and programmed your number in his phone. Which, much to your delight, they didn’t complain much.

After the whole ordeal was done and Rika was in jail, the two of you even started hanging out more often. It was never anywhere public, only ever at Seven’s bunker but still, that meant the world to you. You honestly thought they would think of you as annoying and obnoxious. You aren’t cool and collected like them, you goof off and tend to be pretty touchy feely. And yet, here you are a year later, secretly dating a spy.

Seeing as Vanderwood is, you know, a fucking AGENT, them leaving randomly and not being able to tell you was normal. They normally left a note, to be courteous.  They liked to pretend to be all tough and uncaring, but you knew different. Any sane person can see that they may even care too much, with the way they interact with Seven and with you. Yes, they seem hard and unapproachable but really, they just want some attention. They will NEVER ask for it, but they will also never deny the right kind. Because of this you tend to baby them and smother them in affection. You’re sure it gets annoying at times but, they will only grumble some complaint and gently move away.

You were on your fourth walk down the hall to the bedroom when you heard the front door open. You stopped and ran towards the door, what you saw broke your heart. Vanderwood stood at the door looking ragged. Cuts scattered their usual prefect black jeans, their hair was up in a tangled mess of a pony tail, there appeared to be blood, or dirt, or both, on their cheek. They finally looked up at you after placing everything down, you saw their shoulders sag and their eyes soften a bit. They normally don’t show how much things affect them so you knew, this was bad. But, you also knew not to ask, you simply walked up to them and pulled them in for a hug. They basically sank into you, you could already feel the muscles loosening just a bit with every breath from them. Once you finally pulled away, you reached up and reached for their cheek, the touch just barely there, before stood on your tippy toes and kissed them gently. They sighed into you as they kissed back, there was no rush, not right now at least as the both you stood in the door way and simply felt. You finally pulled away from them and they seemed to follow you, seemingly for more kisses, but you giggle gently and shake your head. You grab their hand and start to pull them to the bathroom.

“Why don’t you get out of those clothes, then go rinse off as I start a bath for you? I’ll put a little tea tree and chamomile in there? Would you like some tea?” You ask these as you gently pull them along behind you. You feel their hand tighten a bit before releasing it.

“Yes please,” you hear them mumble under their breath. “Thank you,” you feel them looking at you so you simply smile and kiss their cheek before moving to run the bath. When you first moved in the bath was, preposterous, it was so small and drab. So, you paid for a new one that was glorious, huge clawfoot tub. It could easily fit two people in there no problem, but Vanderwood being the clean person they are, couldn’t stand the fact so you only ever used it alone.

As the water begins to fill you go to start the tea. As you do this, you think. You think about what could have possibly happened to have them look so worn down. They have always been the one standing tall, always the one you leaned on, to see them so, so demolished its earth shattering. You knew that they were a little soft in the middle but this, it was strange for you. But you couldn’t worry about you right now, Vanderwood needed you and you were determined to do anything to try and make them feel better. You were about the spoil them rotten.  You’re standing there with your thoughts when you heard the tea pot scream. You finish making their tea before heading back to the bathroom. You see Vanderwood as he turns off the water. It was almost to full but not quite.

You again, get lost in your thoughts has you look them. They are much taller than you, but they never made you feel small. Their hair seems to be wet from a wash and now pinned up in one of your clips, making this being in front of you seem that much cuter. They moved with stiff yet fluid movements as they prepared to get in. They dropped their towel and you accidently let out a small gasp, hoping they don’t hear you but knowing that they did. They turn slightly and smirk at you as they slowly, purposefully, step in. They ease down never once looking away before they are fully seated in the tub. You see them slouch down a bit and sigh before closing their eyes.

Eventually you move to them and place the tea on the small table next to the bath. They immediately grab it and take a sip, you see them relax even more. This gives you an idea, you run out to barstool from the kitchen. You place it at the back of the tub and grab some massage oil before sitting down. You place your legs on either side on the bath, although uncomfortable, it allows you proper access to Vanderwood’s shoulders. You smooth out the oil on your hand and begin to gently massage them. The only reaction they give is another small sigh, a slight readjustment, and a cracked-open eye. They fully close their eyes again as you begin to massage harder. You move from their neck, to their shoulders, and back again. After about 10 minutes you hands and legs are cramping but you don’t stop. If this is all you can do for them then you will.

You feel their hands on yours before you look at them. They are simply staring at you, and your lost. Their eyes travel from you face, down your neck and chest, to where you are splayed in the chair.  They huff gently and move to sit up, they lean forward so that they can turn around. Then they grab each leg, placing them over the edge and setting them in the tub. They nod in admiration of their work before turning to lean back against the tub once more with a leg on either side. Vanderwood leans their face on one while grabbing for one hand. You smile to yourself and let out a small giggle, you hear them grumble some incomprehensible words. With your free hand you gently trace your fingers across their cheek and play with a few loose strands of hair. They would randomly squeeze you hand every now and then while you played with their hair. All too soon they moved to get out because the water had gone cold, as they began to dress you drained the tub and cleaned up any water spilled before they could get to it.

Soon you were dragging them to the bedroom, you were thinking of some cuddles and soft kisses. They had other plans. As soon as you breached the threshold Vanderwood practically attacked your mouth. It was different from the kisses before, this was hot and messy. It was all tongue and teeth. They would nip at your bottom lip and it left you panting already. What? It’s been a week, you were built up! Breaking for air came to soon, you gazed up at them and gasped at the fire you saw in their eyes. The look they gave you was burning and dark. It spoke volumes of their want for you. Their hands found purchase along your hips and pulled you closer, you could already feel their slightly hardened member between you. You gasp as they grind against you slightly before they push towards the bed. Oh no, none of that. You’re treating them not the other way around. You turn, reversing your positions so that they are the ones with their back to the bed. You gently push them down so they are seated at the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing?” You feel their hands tighten on your hips as their eye glide up your body to your face.

“Tonight, is about helping you relax babe.” You whisper as you slowly slide yourself into their lap. Once nestled you grind down onto them and they groan.  You continue this as you lean forward and latch on their neck. You bite leaving a small mark, soothing it with a flick of your tongue. Leaving more marks and kisses as you go, you move you hands under their shirt and remove it. Why did they even bother getting dressed again?

Throwing the shirt behind you, your ministrations continue where you left off, only this time you slide off their lap. This bunches up your shirt and they tug on it. You pull back to remove it before sitting between their legs. You look at them as your hands wander up their chest to the back of their neck. You grab some hair and gently pull their face close to yours. Your lips graze theres as you whisper, “Please, relax.” You kiss them before your pull away and place your hands on the bands of their pants.

You waste no time in removing both the pants and boxers, you are not disappointed when you see them half hard and waiting. You gently grab of them and pump a few times. You hear them groan and look up. They are staring at you intensely, their eyebrows furrowed, lip caught between their teeth and their hands grabbing the bedsheets. You try to pull off a satisfied smirk but fail when they grab you wrist and make your hand move once more. You smile and do the work on your own. After a few more pumps you lean forwards and tentatively lick the head, teasing them. You feel them tense as you slowly envelop member. It is hot and hard in your mouth and you moan around it. This forces them to give a small thrust up which only makes you moan again. Slowly, you begin to bob your head. Gradually you pick up the pace, Vanderwood’s moans spur you on. They grab the back of your head and force their dick just so that it is barely hitting the back of your throat. Their moans get loud with her ever bob of your head, your mouth begins to hurt but you won’t stop.

“Ugh, babe I’m going to…” Vanderwood tries to pull away but you swat their hand away and continue with the motions. They try once more to move your head with no avail, soon you feel their cum filling your mouth. Some spills out as you sit up and look at them, you smirk when you feel their eyes blown wide. They get even wider as you stare and swallow, reaching up to wipe the rest from your lips. You your fingers into your mouth to clean them as well. You stand up and move as if to go to the bathroom but you feel Vanderwood grip you wrist and pull you onto the bed next to them.

“You didn’t think I was done yet, did you?” Their voice is so thick with desire that you feel yourself shiver. You feel their hands slide up the sides on your legs and back down. They shift so that they hover above you, body between your legs. You are shocked to see them already half-mast once more. “I haven’t seen you in a week,” they graze their nose up your throat before their lips settled next to the lobe of your ear, “and I’ve been thinking of all the things I wanted to do,” their hand trail to the inside of your thighs, “all the things I’ve wanted to touch,” they lick and nip at your neck, “of what I wanted to taste.” They push back far enough so that they can look at your flushed form.

Even though you are only missing a shirt you feel so naked, yet not naked enough. Vanderwood smirks and leans down to nip and your chest. They slide off you short quickly before playing with the hem on your panties. You know they are teasing you, but you can’t complain too much. They move up your body to remove your bra. The moment the garment is gone you feel their lips on one of your nipples and their hand on the other. You moan when they playfully bite and your harden nub. They waste no more time, they quickly slide down your body once more. They hover over your panties before pushing them to one side. Slowly they slide a finger up and down your wet folds, much to slow for anything other than to drive you crazy.

Vanderwood removes their finger, only to insert it into their mouth. You moan at the sight and they smirk. They sit back on their haunches as they make work of removing your underwear. Once you are completely nude, they stop and stare at you. They have never been one for words, most of your communication is non-verbal. They aren’t very good at expressing themselves at times so it is moments like this where you have to pay attention. Their look is full of adoration and, dare you say, love. Oh, the lust was still there, but there was also another feeling there. One you knew they weren’t ready to put into words.

They sigh and give a small smile before lean in and give you a kiss on the lips, it starts out gentle but returns to steamy madness quickly. Vanderwood once again, moves down your body before settling with his face between your legs.  They gaze up at you before swiping a long stripe up your core with their tongue. You arch slightly and let out a quite moan. They soon begin to focus on your clit as they slowly insert a finger inside of you. When the begin to slowly pump their hand you feel your legs begin to shake. They continue to assault your clit with their tongue, never ceasing their hands movements. Embarrassingly quick you can feel the ball in your gut build, you’re a moaning mess and Vanderwood is just loving it. They suck on your clit once and you lose it, you feel your orgasm explode within you before dissipating.

 Vanderwood is on top of you in an instant, they are laying small kisses and hard nips all of your neck. You know they are waiting until you are ready, not wanting to deal with the effects of over stimulation, yet impatient. Once you give the go, they are adjusting themselves between you. You wrap you arms around their neck as he slowly presses into you. You find it odd that they are being especially gentle with you, not that they were ever extremely rough or anything, but there is normally a fierce burn, it is quick and rough, but not tonight.

They begin to thrust up into you, gradually picking up pace. Their moans can be heard above you and the sound is sent straight to your core. You litter their neck and shoulders with bites and kisses, periodically leaving behind marks. Your nails dig into their back, they place on hand on your hip and press down, forcing you harder into the bed as their pace increases once more. They become more rough and fast as they continue their thrusts. You can feel a bruise forming on your hip and the thought makes you moan loudly. The two of you lock eyes before their mouth is on yours, its sloppy and messy and barely even considered a kiss. You feel your walls tighten at a particularly harsh thrust and your orgasm takes over, you are calling their name over and over. You soon feel one more thrust from them before they groan out your name.

They collapse on top of you, you simply wrap your arms around them say they do the same. You both lay there panting, in post orgasmic bliss. Vanderwood sits back up a bit to look you in the eyes once more, and you know. You know why it’s so different this time. You know that he feared that he wouldn’t have come back, something this time around made him think it was the end. You also saw something else in their amber eyes, they realized something. They realized that they didn’t want to lose you, they weren’t ready to say it yet. But you understood, you always did. You smiled and touched your forehead to theirs and simply breathed.

You breathed because they were home, you breathed because they were safe, and you breathed because you loved them.





End file.
